


A Goverments Breeding

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After much of the population falls ill with a new type of sickness the government starts rounding up unclaimed people and pairing them up with a partner in hopes to replenish the population.<br/>The only problem: People keep falling in love with their breeders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goverments Breeding

“Mr. Tao?” A young woman asked cheerfully behind him, watching as the man carefully straightened into a standing position. “Your room is ready and waiting.” She spoke to his back, watching Leon shrug and rotate the bones of his stiff back and shoulders before turning toward her and nodding, eyes downcast.

He followed her past other chambers wincing at some of the more graphic noises, slams against doors, screams for help or passion and to think that would soon be him. The halls narrowed to an end, his room conveniently being on the last left hand side. Lifting his hands calmly, the accountant watched as the brunette haired woman released the binding’s, which were mandatory in case any individuals tried to escape. She motioned towards the door, and Leon suddenly felt his stomach drop.

-:-

He sat in the small room for approximately ten minutes, left alone with his thoughts, a nice bed and small dinky bathroom. That was it. And that was all there really needed to be, this room had only one purpose in mind - breeding.

Their species was beginning to die out, the Alpha’s had become ill and the Omega’s had developed several strains of bacteria that could wipe them all out. So the Government took action, started rounding up all the healthy unclaimed people and placing them with a partner. One guaranteed to meet the standards of any omega, beta, and Alpha. These individuals were carefully tested to ensure their ability to produce healthy offspring.

Leon figured it was easier just holding out his hands and letting the officials take him to the guarded building, he’d be feed, kept safe from the crippling sickness and with luck he’d have a rocking breeding partner. Which would inevitably be a male, Leon was an Omega after all, and they wouldn’t allow him to breed with a female.

-:-

When the door opened, Leon tried his best not to run into the bathroom and hide, clenching his fists and staring at the floor. “This is your partner,” The same woman said happily, clasping her hands together and forcing a tall man into the small enclosure. “A nice Alpha, he’s a little older than you, but he’s a stud. Happy breeding!” Leon sneered and felt a growl rising up his throat; they really were treating this whole ordeal like breeding cattle. But the door closed before the accountant could bark out a few insults, and instead the burning silence remained.

The Alpha didn’t move, didn’t make a sound, but he seemed to be studying Leon. By the time the omega gained enough courage to really look at the man, it had been five minutes; the whole situation had an awkward feel. “ _Oh_.” He said with mild pleasure, letting his eyes trail over the Alpha in a pleasing way. He was older, but he didn’t look like it, it was his eyes, the sorrowful and dreary eyes that gave it away. They were a deep brown, soulless and uncaring in an electrifying sort of way. His hair was thinning, the greying flecks blended into his almost golden complexion.

Leon’s partner didn’t say anything for a long time, simply standing there with arms crossed and surveying the younger male placed in front of him with a predatory glint. Until finally, “I’m Mark,” was uttered under his breath and Leon slowly nodded. The Alpha stared at him until Leon’s brain caught on and he let out a nervous laugh.

“Oh yea, uh, I’m Leon!” The omega chirped out, watching as the taller body loomed over him, Mark quirking his lips up in a satisfied smile.

“And you’re the bitch I’m breeding?” He asked, stepping closer to Leon and licking at his fangs, dull with age, yet still pointed enough to kill somebody – Leon briefly wondered if he sharpened them. The accountant simply nodded, dumbstruck at such a term, yet feeling arousal from being called a ‘ _bitch_.’ “Good, you’re quite the catch.” Mark purred deep in the back of his throat, reaching up to run a finger down the line from Leon’s jaw, to pulse point. “I’d be honored to breed you; it looks like you’d welp healthy young.” He continued, now running his thumb over Leon’s plump bottom lip and opening Leon’s mouth slightly, feeling at the dull and small fangs that rose up under his lip.

“Y-You don’t seem to bad yourself, a little… older, but that’s no biggie.” The omega tried, and failed desperately, to sound casual. All he wanted now was to fuck, be breed, then given his own little holding room. Although the introduction lady hadn’t specified whether he’d be seeing the Alpha again, Leon guessed that after he was dragged out of the breeding chamber, it’d be awhile until he saw Mark again. Of course there was always the possibility that the breeding never took, and he’d be paired with Mark again once his heat made full cycle. Most likely the breeding would take, and Leon would probably be tested, guarded and routinely checked up to ensure that he never became ill. Leon have no idea whether Mark would see his pups, or him again after tonight.

The Alpha let out a satisfied sound, reaching lower as he began to flick open the buttons of Leon’s blue shirt, grinning slowly at the tanned fleshed revealed. The omega leaned into the touch, taking a deep breath as he sighed and slipped his fingers through the belt loops on Marks jeans playfully. “Watch it, kid.” He warned, looking down at the accountant with a sly grin. He pushed on the back of Leon’s head, making the smaller man nose his crotch with a surprised groan. “Or you might end up with a mouthful.”

Mark was surprised to see the amount of arousal his words brought to the younger man before him, how dark his eyes got and the way he squirmed.

-:-

Leon was a whimpering mess before Mark had even started with him; the young omega had never experienced the hormones like the pure ones Mark gave off and the Alpha seemed to notice. “You okay, kid?” He asked huskily, wrapping a hand around Leon’s waist and pulling his ass flush against his growing arousal. The accountant whimpered out something, before purring happily and pushing back, rubbing their clothed bodies together.

The Alpha growled in response, quickly turning on his heel and pushing Leon into the wall, twisting an arm around to his back and holding the smaller male immobile. With his cheek pressed up against the wall, Leon was still able to arch his back out and rut against Mark, rubbing him just right as he panted and grinned foolishly. Smirking, Mark played along, much to the surprise of Leon.

“You think you’re funny, huh?” He hissed, breathing a hot gust of air over the omega’s neck, sending shivers racing over the skin there. Gently he began nipping, over and over until he’d achieved a perfect sheen of red over Leon’s pale throat. The omega started panting harsher, whimpering in increasing intervals as the act sent a wave of blood down south. Twisting his arm a bit harder, Mark pushed more of his weight against Leon’s back, listening to his lungs empty with a tiny groan in submission. Smirking, Mark let off some, pulling Leon away from the wall while pushing him toward the bed in one fluid movement, watching as the omega flopped onto the bed with a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Kmmerc for being my Beta!Reader!!  
> Shes given me so much inspiration and ideas, as well as pointing out my stupid errors in the writing.
> 
> I plan to add maybe two more chapters... perhaps even more!  
> For sure I'll write the actual sex part, where Leon gets breed. >:3
> 
> I have many plans for this story, with the help of Kmmerc! (She is awesome.)
> 
> **side note: Sorry for not writing lately folks, been a busy month!**


End file.
